Fight Mandarin
Sparx and Gibson made it to Warrior Graveyard and they summon their Sword Gibson: We are Protector of Shuggazooms City. Sparx: Teams forever. They went off Minutes later A Crossroads is made by many sword. And Antuari saw Nova and Otto Nova: We have known that.... Chiro and Jinmay was struck down. Antuari: (Sigh) Of course. It is. I was dumb and let Skeleton King do it. Otto: Why would you work with him? Antuari: I don't know why? But I thought he was my master.... But then, he trick me to think that he was my master.... And for Chiro, he and Jinmay are trying to.kill Sparx. I only fought because I want to protect him. But I was trick... Skeleton King set the whole thing up. Also he could have awaken the darkness inside me. Nova, Otto. You were right. And so does Chiro, I do need to protect myself. I went astray, but... Not anymore. Otto: (Sigh) What else is Darkness, but anger avnd Rage? Skeleton King is feeding the dark fires with in you... Making you fight. You'll go astray again. Nova: And tell me, how can we honor Chiro's memory and the Power Primate? They saw Sparx and Gibson coming Sparx: Skeleton King wants me and Mandarin to fight. And make some kind of "Blade of Power". Mandarin went into my Heart after I touch the Fire of Hate. And he control me from his darkness. And want me to become powerful like him. But Chiro said that we cannot let that happen, so he has no choice, but to kill me. Nova: Blade of Power? Gibson: We all don't know what it looks like. Sparx: But it makes me so scared. Even just a thought of it. He look sad Antuari: Don't worry, Sparx. We're all here and we have to team up together. Sparx: I will gonna fight Mandarin after all... And guys.... I wanted you to- Antuari: The five of us will always be team, okay. I'll always find a way. They are cheering him up Sparx: I'm asking you as a team.... I need you to... Put and end to me. All: (Gasp) Otto: We... We cannot do that. Then the Wind is right behind them and they saw Skeleton King far away even Mandarin is Skeleton King: Look at this... These lifeless swords used to be full of Power- united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Swords of light and Darkness were locked in combat... As a great Warrior War raged. Countless Warrior Wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate sword. He point at Sparx Skeleton King: Blade of Power. They are gonna fight him and Mandarin, so they press their Armor Piece and they have their full Armor. Sparx is fighting, but Antuari stop him, he is running to defeat Skeleton King. But Skeleton King fixed up the Ground and Antuari slides across the ground. And he saw Skeleton King and Mandarin rise up. And Skeleton King stretched his arm towards the Sword. Minutes Later The sky grows dark and then Cyclones of Sword has rise up from the Ground and it heading toward Sparx and his Friends Sparx: Guys! They are running from it when Mandarin jumps onto it and rides it after Sparx and his friends. then Sparx gets knocked out, then Mandarin goes after Antuari who it knocked off one of the cliffs by the swords cyclone. Nova stop and looks up and then she throwns up by when Swords rise up from the ground and then she landed and have her Helmet destroy, her friends went to check on here Sparx: Nova? Nova grab her sword and use her magic to Antuari Nova: Antuari! Antuari was saved from her magic and then he rise up from the barrier that he was on. And then it got Exploded, Skeleton King laugh. Sparx went up on his own, and Antuari has landed and face Skeleton King. Then Sparx appeared to slash him with his sword and Skeleton King has vanished, and then Skeleton King grab his head Antuari: Sparx! He's gonna saved him, but the Cyclone Sword has stopped him by Mandarin and Antuari got slammed to the ground. Nova, Otto and Gibson saw Sparx on the top All: Sparx! Then Sparx got paralysed and frozen from Skeleton King and he fell off the Cliff and landed on Nova, so he check on him Nova: Sparx! Are you alight? Gibson: He's Frozen. Otto: What do we do? Skeleton King use his Power up to the sky, Nova, Otto and Gibson saw a Heart shaped Moon. Then Bugs Bunny appeared at the Distance. Minutes later Ricky the Hedgehog has appeared Ricky: How about you leave that yeti here, so you can have your fights with Antuari. You can't be this happy about him deep-sixing your Leader. Otto: Who are you? Ricky: You think you four have got some grand role to play. Not really. You're only here so that I finish you off.. Antuari will succumb to the darkness. So... Who wants to be first? Sparx: Stop it! Ricky: Oh, so this monkey thinks he a ful-fledged Animal Warrior? He has an angry look. Nova: Go on if you want to waste your time. Keep trying to drive us apart with your Chit-chat. It'll never work! She leave Sparx to the ground frozen Gibson: Antuari will knew he was stronger! They are fighting him Sparx: Nova! Otto! Gibson! They leave Sparx frozen Minutes later Ricky: (Panting) I always forgetting- don't messing with the Animal Warriors. But you know? That just means I made the right choice! Well... He wanted me to buy time and I'd say he have it. He ran away Gibson: What? Otto: What does he mean? They Realize Nova: Sparx! Sparx: Guys! Look out! Mandarin just knocked them out with a Slash. And he's gonna slab them. Sparx is getting up as hard as he could, And then Mandarin is gonna do it Sparx: Don't!!! He got himself free and then he looks Angry to Mandarin for taking his Other heart. So they are fighting and Sparx defeated him Mandarin: Good job, Sparx. He got his Helmet destroyed Mandarin: Now that my body is about to perish... You and I will have to join together! The Blade of Power will be forged! The Darkness has surrounded them and then Formless and Unversed is pile up Sparx Sparx: The Formless and the Unversed.... Has come from you?! Mandarin: (Laugh) It happens when you're heart and mine were split up. The negativity took shape of those monsters. They are what I feel- a horde of fledgeling emotions under my command. I released them in all the world I could, hoping to lure you away from home and isolate you from your Leader. We needed you to become powerful. The Unversed and Formless were the perfect opponents. And better yet, no matter how many times you defeated them... Their negativity flows right back to me. Then more Formless and Unversed are Dog pile Sparx Mandarin: You never stood a chance against me, Sparx. He walk up to him and they are surrounded by light sphere and it blast Nova, Otto and Gibson away. Sparx is struggling in the light sphere Sparx: (Scream) And then the sphere condneses and Orange Light fires up to the sky At the Station of Awakening Sparx has landed here and then Mandarin is Floating here with a strange Sword Mandarin: This reunion is not complete. The Blade of Power will never be broken like that. So you have to join me, so we can complete the Blade of Power. Sparx: Nah... I have an Idea like that. He summon his sword Sparx: What if I destroy you first?! Mandarin: (Laugh) You didn't get it? The Blade of Power was made from you're other heart. If you destroy it, you're heart will be gone forever. Sparx: I don't care about that. I have to safe my team's. Mandarin: Always talking about them? How pathetic they are. Sparx: Mandarin, how could you! How could you say that to them!? You were a Leader to them! Mandarin: I was. But not anymore. I become Evil and wants to rulle all worlds with you and your team. Sparx: I cannot believe you for this! My team's were part of their heart just as they become of mine. My team's were my power and I'm there's! He's fighting him and he defeated him. The Blade of Power has slipped into Mandarin's Hand, he struggled to grab it, but fall. The Blade of Power has been scattered even Sparx's sword. Then Mandarin has disappeared into light. And then he's Station of Awakening has been restored with Sparx's picture on it. He smiles and he's Fading away into light, and his heart has flies off At the Lanes Between Sparx, Gibson, Nova and Otto are drifting the Lanes Between woth their Armor on and then Bugs appeared with Star Shard. And then they went off to somewhere. At the Station of Awakening Sparx is Floating down and he open his eye Sparx: This place... I've been here. It's so warm. I remember now. This is you're heart.